


Acheron

by puffy



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffy/pseuds/puffy
Summary: 席勒的回忆。





	Acheron

**Author's Note:**

> 阿刻戎河(Acheron)，古希腊神话中流经地狱冥府的五条河流之一，河上的摆渡者卡戎负责把死去的亡灵送到河对岸的地狱。阿刻戎河的字面意思是“愁苦之河”。

死亡是什么？

 

一切曾体验到的快乐和悲伤再次涌入，心在这风暴中涨满，体内的一切在摇晃，响彻，和震颤，全部理智在晕眩，近景在消融……

 

下沉……

 

周围的一切都没入暗夜。

 

在自我的最深处，拥抱向另一个世界。[1]

 

死亡是怎样的感受？

 

悲伤既深且重，沮丧低语不已。

 

烦恼痛苦在沉吟。[2]

 

阿刻戎河水美妙而甘醇。[3]

 

不，死亡让他来不及思考这些，死亡是扭曲与心悸。

 

他栖息在那把高大的扶手椅里，不确定自己是努力维持着一个尽量安稳的姿势，还是已经无法动弹。按照他那古怪而刻板的作息，幽深的黑夜该献给一场紧张激烈的搏杀，以强健的精神奴役他痛苦不堪的肉体。只是当清醒和昏睡不再界限分明，理智甚至无法控制他时断时续的呼吸，遑论向月神表明心迹。他从来就很少在户外享受新鲜空气，现在他更是记不起在房间里来回走动原本是多么轻松的运动。

 

来回走动……

 

“弗里德里希。”沃尔夫冈就坐在这把椅子里，以更慵懒安宁的姿态，叫着他的名字。总是在下午四点前来到他的世界的歌德先生。

 

然而他高度集中的精神变得紧张，周期性的疼痛和过量的咖啡刺激着他的神经，无力拆解和拼装歌德先生酝酿已久的阿喀琉斯的死亡史诗，兴致盎然的讨论被打断，奇迹与美妙仙境被水雾遮掩。他躁动不安，在房间里四处踢着步子，折磨木纹和清漆。

 

“你需要去躺一下吗，弗里德里希？”沃尔夫冈担忧地问道。

 

他摆了摆手。

 

“那么至少坐下来一会儿，弗里德里希。”沃尔夫冈的语气不再执着，随手拿起书桌上的诗集翻了翻。

 

他一路走到了会客厅的尽头，脚尖几乎贴上墙壁，然后像那个多年前的军校学生一样利落干脆地转身——他最不愿意让身体留下的痕迹——现在他朝着那把扶手椅走来了，他看见歌德的上半张脸处于一圈阴影中。他走得更近了，歌德侧身把书放回原处，眉宇闪耀着一种令他渴慕的、永远不会沉沦到黑暗之中的光彩。

 

“这座小山曾听到爱神库忒瑞呼唤美貌的朋友。”沃尔夫冈脸上挂着有些不自然的微笑。

 

“唤也徒然。”[4]他接道。但是他的手在即将越过那把椅子时被对方握住了，而当他紧绷的思维终于得以凝神关注痛楚以外的事物时，他发现，他确实，被拽到了歌德的腿上，坐得安稳。

 

他的脸烧得通红，奇怪的是比探讨更为激烈的窒息症状却在瞬间得到了治愈。

 

沃尔夫冈小心地托着他的手肘，眼睛里流过纯粹而清澈的河水。而他的手指蜷缩起来，指节抵着对方的外衣，感受着呼吸在沃尔夫冈腹间的起伏。现在不会有人比他更明白了，在歌德纯粹理性的支配之下以情感和直觉进行的本能的创造，这种抽象的天才的产物，遍及伟大诗人的日常言行。而他的内心，那“高贵的、奋发的、昂扬的、无可匹敌的”[5]精神，在这耀眼的冒险的火光面前，竟然不觉得渺小和黯淡，更不至于熄灭。他察觉到了，那对诸神时代同等的仰望和追求，在这个比他年长十岁的男人身上，温热，柔软。无需征询和刻意的感悟，他并不想逃开，而歌德明白了一切。

 

沃尔夫冈的手臂环住他的腰，而他握住对方的肩膀，那严肃的额头贴上了他的，然后他看见那张稍显沧桑的脸上露出一个天真的，希腊式的笑容。于是他闭上了眼睛，歌德的手指在他的发丝间穿行，平静之下似有波浪翻卷。他从未见过大海，却在轻柔的触碰中感受到第勒尼安海上的清风。比一切镇定剂更见效，比许普诺斯温柔的引诱更迷人。

 

“您感觉好些了吗？”

 

“我不能享用更甚了。”

 

他试着抬起一条手臂，仿佛年迈的猛禽被厚重的羽毛所困，扫过桌上杂乱堆积的信件，这是退居生活者与外界仅有的联系。在那些戏谑的、欢愉的、畅快的、激烈的词句中，有一句话，最为恳切而沉重——

 

“我总忍不住要见您，而见到您后，却只觉得我对您来说微不足道。”

 

他想到了一个年轻人，彬彬有礼，身形修长，金发夺目，像阿波罗一样穿过大厅。荷尔德林，歌德说简直是他内心的投影。他看着那个与他同名的年轻人，更多地像是在看他曾经的精神世界。他允许了一切技法上的学习与模仿，教导贫寒的诗人适当远离哲学的迷宫。但是他再清楚不过了，金色国度无法重建，对诸神的着迷只能作为生活的装点，荷尔德林，对希腊怀着故土般的眷恋，敏感纤细的神经不足以享受他严谨的思维的游戏，更别说表现高贵的单纯和静穆的伟大。

 

他能区分现实与理想，就像他以理智驾驭病痛的身体；沃尔夫冈对创造与才华也有着明晰的认识，复古运动只建筑于头脑，此外专注色彩的游戏。

 

荷尔德林不同，他有近乎绝望的天真和执着，要把理想世界在现实中一一对应，这显然是崩溃与疯狂的前兆，岌岌可危，所以他友好地关爱他，沃尔夫冈偶尔温和地说“要克制，要克制。”然而荷尔德林依旧燃烧着许佩里翁般的热烈和青春，直到再也无法得到偶像的回应。

 

青春。

 

青春是隔阂与不理解。

 

青春是沃尔夫冈说他在他身上找回的激情。

 

青春是他比沃尔夫冈更少经历的时光。

 

只是青春，对一个早知时日无多的人来说，并没有什么意义。

 

他不知道阿刻戎河水，相对于周期性的疼痛，是否美妙而甘醇，他栖息在高大的扶手椅里，和冥河河岸上徘徊不定的幽灵的区别仅止于短粗的喘息，踏上渡船不过是时间问题。

 

“自然的主人爱慕你的枷锁，  
无数斗争中，你的力量饱经磨砺，  
并从你训谕的野性，绽放出玫瑰芳烃。”

 

他不记得自己已经多久没有写诗了，也不记得有多少年不再纠结于找寻到俄狄浦斯王一样纯粹的独一无二的悲剧。他为之倾慕绝倒的永恒的美丽，不再凌驾于伟大强悍的精神之上，只是短暂的乐土与人生的点缀。而当他回忆起这节诗，年轻不凋的玫瑰仿佛近在眼前，就如同在世代消逝的典雅和无休止的混乱中，他和沃尔夫冈从未改变的一份珍爱。

 

他奋力握住了笔，笔尖颤抖着在桌上蜿蜒出深色的墨迹又来到纸上，像是高峻的奥林匹斯山的剪影。他的视线逐渐模糊了，手指不听使唤，那字迹必然是混乱的，难以辨认的，旁人不明意义的，但他屏住呼吸，几乎虔诚地，把控着力度，留下搏杀与抗争的史诗，留下理想与眷恋。

 

献给屹立在19世纪门槛之上的作为征服者的现代人。他在稿纸末端如此写道。

 

献给能长久活在19世纪的歌德先生。

 

-END-

 

注[1]：出自歌德未完成的戏剧《普罗米修斯》。

 

注[2]：出自席勒的诗歌《乐土》。

 

注[3]：出自席勒的二幕剧《塞墨勒》。

 

注[4]：出自席勒《希腊诸神》，库忒瑞就是阿佛洛狄忒，“美貌的朋友”指的是她的爱人——被野猪杀死的阿多尼斯。在悲剧的寓意之外，歌德大大拿俊美精致的神夸(调)奖(戏)一下席勒大大也是很有心了🌚

 

注[5]：是莎士比亚《安东尼与克莱奥帕特拉》第二幕第三场里预言者对安东尼命运的描述，但他随后建议安东尼远离拥有“天赋般的幸运”的凯撒，因为“凡是他的光辉所在，你的光总是黯淡的”。

 

(这个还挺符合前期的歌席吧😂)

 

1783年席勒致信莱茵瓦尔德：“……(造访魏玛时)你会拿我跟维兰德、歌德等人比较，你会意识到我跟他们之间的巨大差距。你回来之后，将满怀他们的理想，那么多的天才之光会令你目眩神迷；我这点黯然的荧荧之光，恐怕你不会再关注了。”


End file.
